The Hidden Sister
by MissSoftballChick
Summary: Atalanta Jackson, Percys' all powerful younger sister, is on the run after the war. She was on the wrong side, because of the gods orders. Now she's fighting her way to camp to make things right and help save the world.. *Set during TLH.* Read and review.


_** Heey guys, this is the new story I was telling you about! I just got it back from my editor, took you long enough *cough* RaynieJay *cough. Aha, but she's a great editor cause she made this story so much better. This is set kind of in the middle of The Lost Hero. And it goes through to follow The Heroes of Olympus series. I really hope you like it. I promise to keep working on it. Unlike some of my other unfinished stories… ENJOY!**_

I woke up soaking wet. I could hear the rain beating against the leaves above me. Damn it. While using my 'amazing' powers to dry off, I groan and roll over in my sleeping bag that was strapped to a high branch.* I had charmed it to widen a bit so I could sleep comfortably, due to the fact that I hadn't slept in days.

I could do things like that with the blessing of Demeter. No, I'm sadly not a daughter of Demeter. My father is actually Poseidon. Some dad he is.

I know that the gods aren't usually allowed to visit their kids but most demigods get to at least live with their mortal parents. But no, not me. I was dragged away from mine so I could believe that a whole different family was mine so it would be even harder to watch them die. Thank you, Hera. She just has to be a bitch with her stupid little plans. I can see her making these plans years ago. Take Atlanta from here, let her get attached to this family, make everyone keep the secret from her, Percy, and all the demigods, wait for Percy to save my ass, take him here, replace him with that horrid son of my husbands'.

How do I know about Percy and Jason? Well, you see, I've been having dreams. Some of the present, some of the future, and, worst of all, some of my past.

After Luke had died I had hoped on forgetting about all of that. I just wanted to run.

Run from the monsters and brainwashed allies that are furious at me for betraying them. Run from the cops that have been trying to find me for about four years. Run from the pain, the pain of leaving my old family behind. The pain of losing Luke. Luke. He died on my brothers birthday. I should have gone with him to Olympus. No, I should have stopped him two years ago in the Labyrinth before he let Kronos possess his body.

That's what Hermes would've wanted me to do, because I was one of the only ones who could've. Hermes always had a soft side for me because he knew that one of the reasons I accepted the 'quest' from the gods was to try to save Luke because Luke had found me before he began to recruit for Kronos' army. He didn't try to recruit me right off, mainly because I reminded him of Thalia. Which is sort of true. I wear the dark makeup, all of my clothes are ripped jeans, and black or grey t-shirts with crazy sayings on them. But her eyes are electric (almost literally) blue and mine are sea green.

One more reason Luke says I'm like her? Apparently I'm an incredible fighter. Kind of obvious, more powers than any demigod here.

I was eleven when Luke found me. Apollo tapped into my visionary power (one gift I received at birth) and the gods explained everything to me. They said that they were going to give me a quest. I was supposed to wait at my home and my half-brother Triton was to come and take me to my father and then we would travel to Olympus and I would meet the gods.

That never happened. Amphitrite, my fathers wife, forbid Triton to have any contact with me. I'm not complaining. I left home the night I received the vision. But not before telling him…

_*Flashback*_

_ I told him again with tears in my eyes._

_ "What? Why? Let me come with you!" He yelled at me. He's never yelled at me like that. I've only ever seen him yell like that once._

_ "I have to. And I probably won't be back." The tears were threatening to fall. _

_ "Bre" He whispered, his eyes almost glistening. He was the only person I ever let call me that. My real name was Breanna. _

_ When he pulled me into a hug, I let the tears fall. And, for the first time in a while, I didn't try to stop them. For the first time in a while, I really let myself cry. I used to say that I couldn't live without him, but now I was leaving him. The thought made me mad, mad at myself, mad at the gods._

_ I eventually couldn't cry anymore. Then I began to shake from not being able to cry but still needing to. I wish more than anything that he could come with me. Monsters would tremble at the sight of us. But, unfortunately, he wasn't a didn't know about any of this, and, thinking of the danger he would be in if he knew, I planned on keeping it that way. But I didn't know who he, my best friend, my other half, really was. And at that moment neither did he. It was only three weeks after I left when he found out. _

_And in those three weeks, I had know idea who I was anymore._

_I regretted leaving the moment I set foot across the Texas state border. I always said I never wanted to leave this place, not fully anyway. But I left that night and I didn't think I would ever come back. _

_And all hell went loose after that. _

_*end flashback* _

CRACK.

My head snapped up faster than lightning. Something was near.

"So we meet again, daughter of the gods." Hissed an empousa. What was her name again? Claire?

"Hey, Claire." I smiled and slowly reached for my dagger.

"Enough of that, traitor." she snarled.

"Awh, come on, we used to be friends!" I replied, sarcasm dripping off my every , of course, she didn't notice. She was one of the dumb ones who used to try to "seduce" my demigod trainees.

"We used to, until you betrayed MY Luke." Her Luke? He barely knew her name.

A bit confused, I replied sarcastically, "Um, okay? Your Luke? Sure, let's go with that."

I took out my seven inch dagger from its sheath and stepped in towards Claire. She hissed and stepped backwards, but I was quicker than her. I plunged my dagger deep into her stomach but not before she slashed her long taloned finger through my shoulder. I winced in pain as she , I turned to grab my bag to bandage the wound hoping that one day, maybe, just maybe, this would all be over.

_***Did anyone notice the Hunger Games reference there?**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please review, I'll start updating more often. More reviews = Quicker updates.(: And thank you again RaynieJay for being my wonderful editor. **_


End file.
